


Mistletoe

by EZM2016



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Yes I’m aware it isn’t Christmas.Just a Sky/Bridge one shot.I got bored so I wrote it.





	Mistletoe

Sky cursed under his breath as another sprig of mistletoe appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, making him almost have to tuck and roll to get out of the path of a very excited D-squad cadet that had seen him standing under it. 

 

Poor Sky had been avoiding people all day it felt like. He wasn't sure whose idea the mistletoe was but he was definitely ready to kill them, it was the middle of August, why in the world did someone think  **_now_ ** was a good time for mistletoe.

 

Bridge, on the other hand, hadn't really noticed anything amiss. "Hey, Sky," he said happily, causing the other Ranger to jump, he was still hiding from that D-squad cadet. Bridge just raised an eyebrow at the Blue Ranger's antics. "Something wrong?" he asked slowly.

 

"Jesus, Bridge!" Sky said, slightly out of breath "I'm getting you a bell to put around your neck."  he huffed. "I'm hiding." He explained, looking around. "Some idiot has put up mistletoe in the middle of August." he grumbled. 

 

Bridge paled considerably "Mistletoe?" He squeaked out, to which Sky just absently nodded. "I-I can't..." He said, stuttering. Sky finally looked at Bridge. 

 

"What's wrong?" Sky asked, immediately.

 

"The-the Mistletoe." He tried again "I-I can't get caught under it."  he said, looking actually scared rather than just annoyed. Sky frowned.

 

“It's just mistletoe Bridge, yeah it's annoying but..." Sky trailed off, looking down and noticing Bridge tugging at his gloves absently. "Oh." Sky said softly, understanding. "Your powers, you can't touch someone, it will drain you." He said softly.

 

Bridge just nodded quietly.  "Have you ever kissed anyone at all Bridge?" The question fell from his lips before he even thought it through. 

 

Bridge blushed, "Not since I was a lot younger, you know, kid stuff." He said with a shrug, "I think I'd be fine if I was, you know, dating someone." He explained, blushing even harder. "But being caught with multiple different people under the mistletoe would be extremely draining for me." Bridge explained with another shrug. "I'll just have to avoid it I guess." He reasoned. " See you later, Sky." He said with a smile, walking off. 

* * *

 

The Blue and Green Rangers spent the rest of the day avoiding people and mistletoe. Commander Cruger thought it was funny but had ordered all the mistletoe gone by the next morning so everyone wouldn't be so distracted.

 

"We've almost done it Bridge." He said with a sigh, leaned up against the door frame leading into their shared living quarters.

 

Bridge just nodded "I haven't even gotten caught once." He said happily.

 

"Lucky you." Sky huffed."I got caught with Syd." He said with a shudder.

 

Bridge laughed, "Oh c'mon, Sky. You know you've been wanting to kiss her." He teased, trying to keep the hint of sadness out of his voice. He'd had a crush on Sky for the longest time, who wouldn't?  

 

Sky shook his head "No way. Not my type." He said with another huff. 

 

Bridge shook his head "Whatever you say, Sky." He said with a laugh, getting up and walking past Sky, or at least he tried to but the Blue Ranger stopped him. Bridge looked at him questioningly and Sky just nodded upwards. Mistletoe. Bridge turned bright red. 

 

“We-we don't have to." he spluttered 

 

“You're right." Sky agreed, releasing Bridge, who was admittedly disappointed but he moved from underneath the mistletoe quickly. Sky followed, stopping him again.

 

"Wha-" Bridge was cut off by Sky leaning down and brushing their lips together.

 

"I really didn't want to do that under the mistletoe." he explained with a laugh. 

 


End file.
